sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
MacArthur (film)
| runtime = 130 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $9 millionTHE NEW TYCOONS OF HOLLYWOOD: THE DAY OF THE ALMIGHTY MOGUL IS OVER. NOW MOVIEMAKING IS IN THE HANDS OF PACKAGERS AND BUDGET-WATCHERS WHO ARE THE HIRED HANDS OF THE CONGLOMERATES THAT OWN THE STUDIOS. AND WHAT THEY'RE AFTER IS BLOCKBUSTERS. By Robert Lindsey. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 07 Aug 1977: SM4. | gross = $16,320,000 }} MacArthur is a 1977 American biographical war film directed by Joseph Sargent and starring Gregory Peck in the eponymous role as American General of the Army Douglas MacArthur. Plot The film portrays MacArthur's (Gregory Peck) life from 1942, before the Battle of Bataan in World War II, to 1952, after he had been removed from his Korean War command by President Harry Truman (Ed Flanders) for insubordination. It is recounted in flashback as MacArthur visits West Point in 1962. Cast * Gregory Peck as General of the Army Douglas MacArthur * Ed Flanders as President Harry S. Truman * Dan O'Herlihy as President Franklin D. Roosevelt * Ivan Bonar as Lieutenant General Richard K. Sutherland * Ward Costello as General of the Army George C. Marshall * Nicolas Coster as Colonel Sidney Huff * Marj Dusay as Mrs. Jean MacArthur * Art Fleming as Vice-President Alben W. Barkley * Russell Johnson as Fleet Admiral Ernest J. King * Sandy Kenyon as Lieutenant General Jonathan M. Wainwright * Robert Mandan as Representative Martin * Allan Miller as Colonel LeGrande A. Diller * Dick O'Neill as Major General Courtney Whitney * G. D. Spradlin as Major General Robert L. Eichelberger * Addison Powell as Fleet Admiral Chester W. Nimitz * Garry Walberg as Lieutenant General Walton Walker * James Shigeta (deleted scenes) as General Tomoyuki Yamashita Production Gregory Peck said, "I admit that I was not terribly happy with the script they gave me, or with the production they gave me which was mostly on the back lot of Universal. I thought they shortchanged the production."Gregory Peck Interview with Jimmy Carter on YouTube Historical inaccuracies * In a meeting in Pearl Harbor between President Roosevelt, Admiral Nimitz, and MacArthur to discuss East Asian strategy, MacArthur points to Lingayen Gulf in Western Luzon, calling it Leyte Gulf and referring to it as the site of his re-entry to the Philippines. The Battle of Leyte Gulf and the Battle of Leyte, which included MacArthur's first return to Philippine soil on 20 October 1944, were in the Visayas, in Central Philippines. The Invasion of Lingayen Gulf, with MacArthur making a similarly-dramatic landing in the main island of Luzon, occurred on January 9, 1945. * On the ship's stateroom wall of the Roosevelt, Nimitz, and MacArthur meeting on Pearl Harbor is a painting of the Baltimore Class Heavy Cruiser USS Los Angeles (CA-135). However, it was commissioned only on 22 July 1945 and so was not used for World War II. However, it won five battle stars during the Korean War. * The uniform of the Soviet Lieutenant General Kuzma N. Derevyanko is erroneously presented with the shoulder boards of a Soviet senior lieutenant instead of a lieutenant general.https://plus.google.com/u/0/photos/+AlexanderViduetsky/albums/6019713833874765057 Reception MacArthur received mixed reviews, it currently holds a 63% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in the following lists: * 2003: AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains: ** General Douglas MacArthur – Nominated Hero See also *''Inchon'', another film about MacArthur's life. References External links * * * Category:1977 films Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s war films Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American war films Category:Biographical films about military leaders Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by Joseph Sargent Category:Films set in 1942 Category:Films set in 1943 Category:Films set in 1944 Category:Films set in 1945 Category:Films set in 1946 Category:Films set in 1947 Category:Films set in 1948 Category:Films set in 1949 Category:Films set in 1950 Category:Films set in 1951 Category:Films set in 1952 Category:Films set in the Philippines Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Korean War films Category:Pacific War films Category:Screenplays by Matthew Robbins Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Cultural depictions of Douglas MacArthur Category:Cultural depictions of Franklin D. Roosevelt Category:Cultural depictions of Harry S. Truman